


Escape? Oh- yes, that thing.

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Mistress and the Doctor escape from captivity again.





	Escape? Oh- yes, that thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in March but released mid-hiatus for a celebration of Missy's return.

The Doctor wraps his arms around Missy, pushing her against the table.

“Someone’s feeling frisky.” She teases, enjoying the weight of him over her. He claps a hand over her mouth, bending to her ear.

“Don’t speak.” He hisses. If the Mistress could see his eyebrows right now she would laugh but as it is she just licks his hand.

“Why would you do that?” He gripes, tearing it away with an unimpressed and slightly disturbed look. Missy makes good use of the distraction to switch them around, pulling the Doctor closer to her by the lapels.

“Haven’t I told you? Bananas!” She exclaims before fusing her own lips to his. He pushes her away in annoyance.

“Not now!” He hisses worriedly, “We have to get out before the next guard shift!” The Mistress rolls her eyes at him and sighs.

“Well- spoilsport- we better get out of here then.” She says cheerily, already making her way towards the door. The Time Lady sweeps one of the weapons into her hand and the Doctor just shakes his head, catching up to her to pluck it from her and press it firmly back onto the table top.

The Mistress turns, pout ready on her lips.

“No.” Says the Doctor insistently. 

“Bah. All right then- we’ll do it your way.” She snaps back, mildly irritated.

She only blows up three of the four rooms they pass on the way out. The Doctor considers that a success.


End file.
